Love at first height
by Mistergalaxy
Summary: After knowing Amy will go to a party with no partner Tails turns 16 so Amy falls for him which is succesful but Knuckles and Rouge will try to break this akward relationship. TailsXAmy KnuxXRouge
1. On my way to the mystic ruins

Disclaimer: I dont own Sonic or any related brands

Chapter 1: On my way to the mystic ruins

Tails woke up. His workshop was as dirty as it could be. Oil streaming from the walls, rusty gadjets all over the floor and Dr.Peppers left all over the place.

Tails tried to get to sleep again when his doorbell rang. Tails went walking at a small pace to the door which he opened afterwards to find no other than Sonic.

"Hi Tails" said Sonic looking a bit nervous "I wanted to know if you could..."

"Sonic" said Tails drowsily "You know I'm your friend and anything you want I will be pleased to help you with it"

"Ok then then please let me use your room for a while"

"Amy following you?... again?"

"That's why you're a genious my little yellow friend" and by saying this Sonic speeded up and went upstairs at a supersonic speed

Just a few seconds later arrived Amy with her trusty Piko Hammer over her shoulder. Tails had a secret crush on Amy for a long time but Sonic was always on his way. The only persons who knew this wer him and Cream

"Hey Tails, seen Sonic?" said Amy at a lightning speed

"No. I have not seen him since yesterday" said Tails lookin at amy carefully

"Oh okay. Hey Tails I have been running for some time and Im thirsty. Do you have some Dr Pepper?"

"Yeah I've got some, they're in the fridge"

Amy stepped into the workshop to find the mess it was made. She tried to evade every piece of metal or oil on the way to the fridge but it wasn't at all easy since the oil was fresh and was still spreading through the floor. When she got to the fridge she found the surprise that the door was filled with oil.

"Hey Tails... would you care to open this door for me. My gloves are brand new and I don't want them dirty"

"Sure no problem" said Tails before opening the door and handing a Dr.Pepper to Amy.

He sometimes wished Amy liked him instead of Sonic. She was nice and sweet and when Sonic was not the main subject of her conversations she was very much like himself, liked planes, was somewhat intelligent and when she and Tails were waiting for Sonic to come back from a mission she helped him build planes.

"Hey Tails, I'm going to search for Sonic at the Mystery Ruins. Care to come with me?" said Amy joyfully

"Sure I've got nothing to do" said Tails knowing that they wouldn't find sonic but they would at least have some fun together

Amy led the way out of the house into the Mystic Ruins with Tails following her some inches away. Meanwhile Sonic got out of the workshop into the farest place away from the Mystic Ruins: Station Square.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Chapter: Hope u enyojed: review.


	2. A heart full of hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related brands but if I did vrythin would be different

Chapter 2: A heart full of hate

A great earthquake was felt and Tails fell to the ground.

"My lord that sure was one heck of an earthquake" said Tails rubbing his sore butt

"Tails get up. We must go find Sonic before he gets anywhere else!"

"Right"

Tails sped up and passed Amy when he thought of an interesting topic to talk about apart from Sonic.

"Hey Amy" started Tails "Have you ever thought why you and Cream wear clothes and netheir me or Sonic or Knuckes wear even undies?"

"Well Its becoz we... um you... um the... forget about it u... u... um... perv"

"perv? I was just intrigated" said Tails defending himself

"Yeah right"

"(gasp) I hate it when u start actin like that Amy"

"What? Ar u sayin im in a bad mood?"

"No I'm not. im sayin u always get like that when u can't find Sonic"

"Like what?"

"Um... like. Hey look isnt that Sonic?" Tails pointed to an empty spot

"Yeah I think I saw it too!"

Amy ran to the point wer Sonic was "supossedly".

'My lord Amy can be very stupid while searchin for Sonic' thought Tails followin Amy

Suddenly a flash past thru and got Amy. Tails ran to the spot were Amy was to hear a great malevolous laugh which at the instant Tails recognized.

"Eggman! What ar u up to this time?"

2 meters upwards was Eggman in his hover chair holdin Amy which was full of fear.

"Sonic! Help me!" yelled Amy

"Dear child. That hedgehog won't come. I've got something to keep him busy"

"Eggman give back Amy!" yelled Tails

"Oh dear Miles! My apoligies if I interrupted u and ur girlfriend..."

"Shes not my girlfriend! Just a good friend!"

"Really? Well then say goopdbye to ur friend becoz she will be my chaos reseptor!"

"Chaos reseptor?!" asked Tails

"Get me out of here!" said the pink hedgehog shaking Eggman's grip

"Well dear Miles u see. I've collected 6 chaos emeralds and I need my last one but to use their power I need a pure of heart... in other words the weakest of u all!"

"U'll regret this!!" said Miles turning into a ball and passing thru Eggman's hover chair and grabbing Amy by her shirt

"Whats gotten into to u?!" yelled Eggman fallin to the ground

"No one gets with my friends!" said Tails invaded with anger

Amy had never seen this side of Tails. Usually he was calmed and nice but now he was acting like a protevtive justice-leaded person. This was the attitude Amy liked about Sonic but Tails was giving that attitude to her, it was different. Probably Amy would have fallen for him if he wasnt younger. Just by thinking this she slapped herself (not mentally).

'Stupid Amy! How can u think that! Ur in lov with Sonic... but is he in love with me? No. Sonic hates me. I can't deny truth. Mabe Tails is the one. Hes always been ther for me and I hav loads of fun with him... no no no! Amy what ar u thinkin?! Goin mad again!'

"Miles calm down! Everyone is fine now!" said Eggman nerviously

"YOU WILL LEAVE THE CHAOS RESEPTOR THING!" said Miles with a hate voice

"Ssssure... nnnoooo ppp... roblem" said Eggman fleain the scene

-------------------------------------

Please review


	3. Holy 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any character under possesion of Sega... but what if I did? MUAHAHA

Chapter 3: Holy 16

"Tails... ar u alright?" said Amy nerviously

"Yeah Im fine... why? Tails' acttitude changed all of a sudden from justice guy to nice companion

"Oh its nothin. Hey wanna help me with my shoppin? Ive got a party tonight"

"Really? Whos comin with ya?"

"Um... I wanted to go with Sonic but he said he was busy"

Tails paused

'Oh my lord! My chance to say Amy Im a cool guy. I know she wont hav a relationship with me but shes nice and cute so atleast I'd like to go to a party with her' thought Tails

"Hey Amy. Mabe I could go with u... as a friend" said Tails blushin a little

"Um... thats really sweet of u Tails but ur too young" said Amy

"No problem! I've got an age machin. It can make me 16 in no time"

Amy followed Tails to his workshop and entered the garage to find a spherical machine with a switch at the side which indicated from 10 to 20.

"Ok Amy. I'll get inside and u'll put the switch in 16"

"Roger"

Tails got inside the machine and rolled up into a ball to fit in. He later closed the sphere to let Amy outside with the switch. Amy changed the switch to 16. A spark of light rounded the sphere and suddenly the sphere opened to let out smoke and reveal a muscular, taller, gold-haired Tails.

Amy was shocked by the appeareance of Tails. He looked like the perfect man. If he still conserved his nice acttitude and justice sense then Amy would fall in love.

"How do u feel?" asked Amy

"Somewhat the same... so... we should be headin for Station Square for ur shoppin" said Miles scratchin his back

'Bingo! He's got the same attitude!' thought Amy suddenly grabbin Tails' arm and takin grasp of it makin Tails blush maddly

-----Later in Station Square-------

"Hey Miles!" yelled Amy running in front of Tails

"Miles? Since when do u call me Miles?"

"Ur a grown man now. No stupid nicknames"

"Stupid?" said Miles "U and Sonic put me that nickname!"

"Yeah but I didn't really liked it" said Amy gigglin

"Well anyway... wher ar we goin?" said Miles scratching his ear

"A new place with pink stuff and pink stuff and awww... its so cool"

"Well Ok then. We better hurry. Its 6 and shops close at 6:30"

"And the party starts at 8"

Amy couldn't beleive that she was actually goin to a party with Sonic's best friend. The little Tails was now the handsome cool Miles. Sonic was now a forgotten memory and her heart was now open for Miles.

Miles looked down at Amy which was now smaller than him. She looked happy with his transformation. Thanks god he hadn't told her that the 16 age works for 8 hours which was until 4 and needed 1 hour for a second transformation. Miles thought it was a good time to tell her about that subject.

"Hey Amy. I must tell u somethin"

"Yes Miles? What is it?"

"Look... the effects of the age machine last 8 hours..."

"What? But its better when ur like this. Handsome"

"Yeah I guess" said Miles blushing a bit "I have to wait 1 hour till I can use the age machine again"

"Oh man..." Well then if u used it at 7 after sleep then it would last till 3 and u could use it at 4... hey the store is right here"

Amy entered the store with Miles to find pink stuff all over the place.

"Isnt it pretty?"

Miles couldn't beleive it. Everythin on the store was pink. This was the perfect store for Amy. The pink made her look hot. Not that he had seen her with any other coloured clothes on but anyway... she was hot. That had never crossed his mind. He never noticed physical appereance, always mind and thoughts but his age made him try to look at Amy's panties.

'Oh no!' thought Miles 'No watchin! Yes Watchin! Na ah! Ya ah! Na ah! Ya ah!'

Miles mind was becomin over-possesed with perv-sneakin until he could't control it anymore and went over to Amy.

"Amy. Im not feelin Ok. I'll meet u at ur house at 7:30"

"Ok, dont be late"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review or a clam will eat ur inanimated head


	4. Rouge and Knuckles enter the scene!

Disclaimer: Sonic is not of my own

Chapter 4: Knuckes and Rouge enter the scene!

Miles was at his workshop. Worried about tonight. His age machine had made him 16 but that meant he had a 16 year-old impulses such as porn and alcohol.

"Why? Why did I had to turn 16? Amy is hot and all but I didnt know about impulses"

--ding dong--

"Who is it?" asked Miles

"Its me... Cream"

"Come in"

Cream opened the door to see the 'new' Tails.

"Oh hi... ar u Tail's brother or somethin like that?" said Cream sittin at Miles' side

"Cream... its me... Tails"

"What?! What happened to you? Ur... bigger" said Cream without sayin what she wanted to say makin her blush a bit

"Agin machine 1 created"

--Ding Dong--

"Whos ther?"

"Miles... its me... Amy"

"Enter"

Amy entered the workshop ,Miles stood up and hug her which left Amy stunned for 2 seconds. Cream looked at both Tails and Amy. She stood up to say hi but got no response from Amy.

"Say hi Amy... Im here too!"

"Oh I didnt notice u! Srry Cream"

"Ok then Amy... 'Miles'... whats goin on?"

"Well u see Cream" started Amy "me and Miles ar...

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" said Cream guessin

"No we arent! Were just goin to a party together" said Miles

"yeah right... so u 'Miles' couldn't contain ur love for Amy anymore and turned 16 so she would fall for u too!"

"Cream... can I talk to u in private?" said Miles grabbin Cream and hiding her and himself in a closet "What ar u doin?! My plan was goin on wheels"

"What?"

"Dont u see. What u said was not all. The party will bring me closer to her and probably later on I'll ask her on dates until im her boyfriend"

"When did this start?"

"When Amy mentioned the party I thought I could..."

"Lure her into ur trap"

"I wouldnt call it a trap... Id call it a trick"

"Tails what ur doin is wrong and u know it"

"Well shes pretty, intelligent and u know what? Sonic dindnt saw his chance so Im takin it"

"U ar traitionin Sonic?"

"Oh come on! Sonic never liked Amy... I bet u right now hes with another chick"

"um..."

"Oh my lord! He is? With who? Rouge? No thats Shadow's and Knuckle's... um... I have no idea"

"Think twice..."

"Um... Blaze!"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Rememember the earthquake? Well it brought Sonic to Blaze's dimension"

"Cool then I've got Amy for myself"

"Aha!" yelled Cream loud enough for even Amy to hear "U want her for urself"

"Well shes my long-time crush. I hav to take my oportunities" said Miles ending the conversation and gettin out of the closet

Amy was drinkin some Dr.Pepper while readin a magazine Tails' had named, know ur machine. When she noticed Tails and Cream she stood up and walked to wher they wer.

"What took so long?" said Amy leavin the Dr.Pepper on the floor

"Cream was complainin about how to get transport to the Floatin Island" lied Tails

"Wh-?" said Cream before Tails put his hand on her mouth

"Why does she want to go ther?"

"Well... she left her Chao with Knuckles hile she went with Sonic to walk"

"Oh..." said Amy thinkin about Sonic and Cream walkin patiently while she couldnt even get around Sonic without him runnin away

"Well then we better get to the party... bye Cream!" said Tails removin his hand from Cream's mouth and leavin

Amy and Miles wer walkin to the party when Amy started a conversation.

"Um... Miles... I heard somethin about Sonic had gone somewher when u wer in the closet with Cream... where is he?"

"Promise me u wont go mad"

"I promise"

"Ok Sonic went into Blaze's dimension and may be ther for some while"

"Blaze is that cat girl from the other time right?"

"Yeah... she is..."

"So u both lied to me... she did had somethin with Sonic"

"No no no no no! She is just a friend but he is trapped in her dimension"

"So no relationship?"

"No relationship"

"Oh... but anyway I havent got chances with Sonic anyway"

Miles saw this as a chance... maybe he could... he could... he could.

"Well Amy... maybe u could search for someone else... someone that u've never noticed?"

"Like who? Everybody hates me becoz of bein a plague"

"I dont think ur a plague!"

"But ur 10"

"Now Im 16..."

"Oh com on... we **ARE** just friends arent we? We ar just goin to the party as friends"

"True but Amy I want to be somethin more than a friend to u!"

"Ur mad or somethin? The machine must hav baffled ur mind!"

"No it hasnt... Amy ive liked u since I met u"

"What?"

"Yeah. Ive always wanted u but u wer always into Sonic"

"And Im still!"

"Tell me somethin... do u beleive Sonic shares ur feelings?"

"no... he doesnt"

"But I want u"

"um..."

"Atleast give it a try... please"

"Well... u know... I've always taken u as a friend but uv obviously changed not only in appereance but in mind too. Ur not the little fox I remember. I'll give u one chanc to make up my mind. But not on the party"

"K. On the party wer still just on a friend ocation"

"Deal"

After some time of silent walk Amy and Miles arrived at the party at the casino. For their surprise ther was a battle being held at the entrance.

"She is MINE!" yelled the red edchina

"Never! She will be my dance partner!" yelled back the black red-striped hedgehog

Shadow and Knuckles wer fightin over Rouge while the same white bat sat at a side enyojin two people fightin over her. Her happines was obvious since the biggest smile ever was painted on her face.

"Enough of this! We will solve this the old fashioned way!" barked Knuckles"Fightin!"

Knuckles jumped into the air and landed a punch on Shadow's face.

"If thats the way u want it... let it be like that!"

Shadow rolled into a ball and crossed the path until his power met Knuckles' stomach. Knuckles was sent flyin into an anouncment which broke his left arm's bone. A cry was heard thru out the whole city.

"Give up?" said Shadow as soon as Knuckles landed on the ground

"Never!"

Amy and Miles sat on a bench knowin they wouldnt be able to enter the party untill the fight was over. Knuckles went to a garbage bin and found a wood tablet and a Oreo wrapper. He tied the tablet to his arm with the wrapper and went walkin to Shadow with a menacin look.

"Im gonna remodel ur face!"

Suddenly Knuckles' eyes turned bright red. He rampaged everythin in sight, that included Shadow. Meanwhile Rouge noticed Amy and Miles and ran to wher they wer.

"Hi Amy... hi... um... Tails' brother?"

"Actually Rouge, he is Tails"

"WTF?!"

"He used an age machine"

"Wow u look handsome"

"Thnx Rouge" said Miles blushin "So Knuckles and Shadow fightin over u... again?"

"Yeah... I would like to tell Shadow we ar just friends and I would like to go with Knuckles but I dont want to hurt that man's feelings"

Shadow was then launched thru the air into a lamp post wher he received an electro-shock and was set unconsious.

"Well Knuckles" said Rouge aproachin him "U hav won my hand this night... yet again"

"I dont know why he always tries to defy me, I always win"

"Yeah, ur my Romeo and no one else will replace u" said Rouge before kissing Knuckles for about 1 minute

"Hey look whos here!" said Knuckles lookin at Amy "Amy I see ur partner is..."

"Tails" said Rouge

"What?!" said Knuckles eruptin "But Amy was... Sonic... Tails... 10"

"Well I decided to give Miles a chance" said Amy embracin Tails in a hug

"Rouge I've got to talk to u in private... alone... together... just both"

Rouge followed Knuckes to a dead ended alleyway.

"Rouge... this is strange"

"Well Tails is always strange"

"Yeah but he is with Sonic's future wife!"

"What?!"

"Havent I already told u?"

"What?"

"The profecy"

"No"

"Ok then. It goes like this: Long ago hn I was set to guard the Master Emerald I was told that once the blue and the pink wer united I would be able to stop guardin the Master Emerald"

"The blue and pink!"

"Sonic and Amy"

"So we need to break up Tails and Amy!"

"If not I will only be able to be with u when I find a person willin to guard the Master Emerald for me..."

--Meanwhile--

Espio and Vector wher guardin the Emerald when...

"Wher the fuck is Charmy?!" said the purple being

"What the fuck do I know?" replied the lizard

--Elsewhere Still--

Sex Crib alley:

Charmy:"Yeah ladies, show me more of ur fresh meat! Yeah thats what I want!"

-Back with Rouge and Knuckles-

"We've got to break them up!"

"Or else we will never be... Power Rangers!"

-Back in Mobius with the real Knux and Rouge-

"Break-Up-Mania!" Cried the Bat and the Echidna in unition

---------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4. Please review coz that feeds me.

Charmy:And me

Hot Lady: And me (sexy growl)

Cream: And me too

Knux: Weird!!


End file.
